Timeless Allies
by Sinn 01
Summary: Kagome driven by revenge, Inuyasha with a untold secret, Sango and Miroku dead, wait they are alive? Sesshoumaru captured, Will Kagome have the will to beat naraku's next Sceme, or will she die trying, Who will be there to help...VOTE FOR PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1:: Revenge Is Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha I wish I did but I don't the only thing I own is my sandwich and you wont take that from me will you.... evil people get away from my sandwich.*5 minutes later* ok now that my sandwich is in the safe lets start with the story.  
  
A/N: this is one of the most AU I have ever read or made. Also has characters so far out of OOCness it makes this story more enjoyable, it has violence, language, good plot and most of all senseless killing. Now doesn't that sound fun? Well lets get going onto our journey... ok it's not our journey but close enough.  
  
The Heights of Oblivion  
  
~ chapter 1 ~ ~ Revenge is Sweet ~  
  
Kagome was on her way back to her time for her 16th birthday. Her mother said it was a special day for them. She was on her way when she remembered that she forgot her bag. She turned on her heel back to the direction of keada's village.  
  
She was just about at the village when her head snapped up; she felt many Shikon shards near by. Kagome started at a jog, bow and arrows in hand. She got to where the Shikon shards were. Right as she was about to see what had them, she slipped on mud and went sliding under a bush. Thank god the thing that was there, did not notice this. Kagome wondered if she should try to get them or go back and get the others.  
  
Kagome peeked out from the bushes only to be surprised on what she saw. It was Inu-Yasha with Kikyou in his arms. She could not believe this It had to be an illusion. Inu-Yasha would never do this to her. 'He said he loved and would always protect me'. At this moment kagome stood up and walked out of the shadows into.  
  
"Inu-Yasha how could you" kagome said as tears stated to sting at her eyes. She held them back she would not let Inu-Yasha now how much he hurt her.  
  
"Kagome I can explain what happened is" Inu-Yasha was caught off guard when Kikyou started to speak  
  
"Inu-Yasha loves me not you wench; he always did and always will. If I get my entire soul back I will not have to drag you to hell Inu-Yasha please" she looked at him with pleading eyes "get my soul back"  
  
"How can I do that? I will do anything" he stated as he forgot that kagome stood right behind him. "And I mean it Kikyou"  
  
"Inu-Yasha you must kill my reincarnation so I can get my soul back" Kikyou stated in amusement wondering if Inu-Yasha loved her enough to do it.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked shocked he slowly turned around to face kagome. Her head was down so her bangs covered her eyes. Her head slowly and rigidly lifted so he could see her eyes. They were empty like she lost her will to live. That just broke his heart he never wanted to see her like that.  
  
"Inu-Yasha" kagome began slowly "do what makes you happy which one of us do you love" she said as her head sank to its original position so they could not see the streaks of wetness running down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha pick me, your first love or that copy" Kikyou said confident of her position in this whole thing.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked to kagome slowly only to put her in an embrace. This shocked her only until she felt a hand go through her stomach. She let out a gag as inuyasha pulled his hand out and whispered the last word she heard until the darkness took over her mind "im sorry kagome I was not meant to be this way"  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou left the dying kagome to live out the short remainder of her life in peace. She wondered as they left, if inuyasha really only did think of her as a "shard detector". Well it was all over with. She had tried her hardest to finish what she had started. Now it came to this. She always thought she would die by Naraku or Sesshomaru but no it was him, inuyasha, the person that she gave her heart to only to get pushed away. The last thoughts to go through her mind before she blacked out was 'inuyasha I will get my revenge one way or another'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A lone figure walked up to Kagome's crippled body. She whispered a few words that were washed away in the wind. This shadowy figure picked up kagome and walked into the forest and disappeared into the shadows. "Live. Breath. Fight" this lingered in the air till the forest fell into a deep silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well how was it? Good? Bad? what do you think? the good part is just coming. don't worry there will be a lot of kagome kicking demon ass maybe even half demon REVIEW please and tell me if you think I should continue and if kagome should bring on the revenge full force plenty of fun if I continue  
  
Later SINN 


	2. Chapter 2:: Once Fire But Now Ice

The Height of Oblivion  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~ ~ once fire but now ice ~  
  
Kagome awoke to a faint flickering of light. She sat up trying to ignore the sharp pain in her stomach. She rubbed her temples; she was getting the world's worst headache right now. She thought of what happened the previous night. He disserves every thing he gets she thought as she let out a twisted evil chuckle.  
  
"In the condition your in im surprised you can find humor in it" a deep voice said as she walked into the light.  
  
"well it is kinna funny how I thought he loved me" kagome paused and let out another half hearted chuckle "but I was nothing more than a shard detector" kagome stated as she continued to rub her temples. "Wait where am I and who are you"  
  
"well , well I took you long enough to realize your not in the forest where inuyasha" at the mentioning of his name kagome shook and growled "well, im ken-neroga I am all so known as ken the demon-miko"  
  
"Why am I here and this am doesn't look like the feudal era" kagome gestured to a large room with black lit candles. The room had a fine gold trim that looked like it told a story it had solid concrete walls and was dark.  
  
"Well I would not expect it to be considering we are in the year 2001 and we are in a hidden temple" ken stated calmly unaware of kagome's reaction.  
  
"Oh shit, I have to find the jewel shards but... Inuyasha is with Kikyou so he does not need me why should I go I will just get myself killed" kagome said as she was once again depressed.  
  
"I will train you to be strong" ken said as she picked up a golden hilted sword and gave it to kagome "here use this to train"  
  
"Fine I except I need to get back at inuyasha anyway" kagome stated as she remembered what he did to her.  
  
So they started their vigorous training to make kagome the new demon-miko.  
  
~~5 years later~~  
  
Kagome has been training for 5 years now. She is now 21 years old her birthday was yesterday. She and ken are about ready go there separate ways. Kagome was now about ten times stronger than some of the most powerful youkai. She wore a pure white t-shirt, baggy white pants and no shoes.  
  
" your last task till you are ready to leave is to change your uniform to match your soul" ken said then continued " concentrate on how your soul feels and put it into your appearance"  
  
"Then can I go" kagome stated, as she looked at her cloths "I really don't look good in white"  
  
"Let's continue" ken turned and walked away "try to concentrate" she has come so far. I hope she will be able to do it. She maybe the only one able to do it. Ken thought but I don't like her new attitude. It was true over the last 5 years kagome has become cold and does not talk much.  
  
"Ok" kagome stated broadly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her soul. In her mind there was a conflict between good and evil. She was engulfed in pure black energy. Her mind was spinning. When the energy faded there stood kagome, but not how she looked before. Now she had a black leather trench coat, black t-shirt, the same pants except they were a dark gray, she also had biker Gloves with steel stud knuckles, and black combat boots. She had her hair let loose it stopped at her mid thigh and had two red streaks and one whit in the middle. On her head she had a red bandana, she had gotten a few facial marks one was a upside down L mark on her right eye that was red she also had a navy blue strip under her left eye. Kagome looked herself over, she liked how she looked.  
  
"Well, what do you think? How do I look?" kagome said as she walked to her master.  
  
"Ehhhhhh, something's. missing" ken said as she tried to think of what was missing. Just then Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of ovalish sunglasses. She placed them on her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Well is that it? Can I go, this is getting boring" Kagome has changed a lot with her attitude. Before she was the nicest person and trusted every one now after what happened with inuyasha she doesn't trust anyone its like she cut herself off from the world.  
  
"Wait, a lot has happened in the past it might help if you have some. how can put it. technological advances. Here take these I got them all through out time" ken said as she led kagome into a room full of military weapons. At the sight of this ken could hear in kagome's mind of what these could be used for and did not like the idea.  
  
"Take some of these, but do not use them unless you have to, use your powers or" ken stopped and pulled out a sword identical to the toukijin "or this, it matches its owner's soul if it is a pure good or pure evil it will match. So only its master or any other pure person or demon can use it. Pick some and make sure you don't screw up the time line to much"  
  
"Well I can't promise anything. But if I do your going to bug me and blame me for it, so ill try." Kagome then went into the room the doors behind her closed. When she came out she had two machine guns on her back, the toukisagin on her left hip, a sawed of double barrel shotgun on her right, under her pants on each of her calf she had to nine-millimeters In the pockets in her trench coat she had throwing stars and exploding edge throwing stars, and to top it all off she had a few hidden revolvers and daggers.  
  
"Well this is going to be fun" kagome said as she started of to where the well was only to be stopped by ken.  
  
"Your going to need a ride here" she pulled out a case that had little capsules in it "pick one" kagome looked with interest as she saw the labels.  
  
"This one" kagome pulled out a black and red capsule. "Its perfect" she pressed the cap and out smoke came then there stood a black motorcycle with flames on the sides.  
  
"Well you better leave" ken said as she gave kagome a quick hug." I wish you luck" then backed away into the darkness. Kagome sigh ken was the only person she trusted. She got on her motorcycle and road it to her house.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's mother was in the kitchen when she heard it, the sound of a motorcycle coming. up the stairs? She got a pan and walked out side and saw a black motorcycle with flames appear above the stairs.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" kagome's mother asked in fear. The cycle aroched slowly and stopped about five feet away.  
  
"Hello mom" kagome said as she took of her sunglasses to look at her mother. Her mother was shocked.  
  
"Kagome I thought you were dead inuyasha came looking for you. He seemed so worried" kagome's mother said as she hugged her mother. "but what are you wearing and why do you have all those guns?"  
  
"im going to save the world so bye mom I will come back. I promise." Why would inuyasha look for me he though he killed me five years ago. Oh, now I get it Kikyou never got her full soul back so inuyasha was worried I was alive and would never get Kikyou back. That bastered kagome thought as she jumped through the well.  
  
There kagome the demon-miko was born  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was half asleep when he felt it. It was near the well, the aura actually brought fear to his mind he has never felt anything like it, it was like Naraku. He though he might as well go kill it, it is in his forest  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome got out of the well and sensed inuyasha and ten other low-level demons coming they must be attacked to the half a Shikon jewel. The ten demons got there first.  
  
"Well look what we found a strange dressed human" one demon cackled "what should we do to her" another one said  
  
"I don't have time for you" kagome said as she raised her head as well as her aura  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha got there and was so surprise what he saw, ten big demons attacking one lone human female. He was about to help when he felt it again. That enormous power coming from that woman it sent all the demons into trees. She then put her hand facing them and let out a blue energy wave that dissolved the trees and the demons.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my forest" inuyasha said as he walked out of the bushes.  
  
"That you will find out soon inuyasha" she turned to face him. He did not recognize her but he did feel like he knew her. "Goodbye for now inuyasha" with that she was gone  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a minute and then left. Kikyou was in a bush near by well, I seems that me reincarnation is back.  
A/N: well what did you think was it good no yes well please review? 


	3. Chapter 3:: Revenge Comes At A Price

The Height of Oblivion  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~ ~ revenge comes at a price ~  
  
Inuyasha wanted to know who that woman was. She struck fear into his heart and mind by only being there. He would find her and beat her for being in his forest. Especially at this time, a war was happening; it has been going on for 5 years now. Ever since Naraku joined the Dark Army they now have the powerful inu and neko gods. He did not know if this woman is on their side or the Dark Armies side. She seemed to be very powerful. If she is on the opposing side they were in for it.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have there own armies at command. Inuyasha has many different kinds of demon some consist of, inu, neko, Kitsune, wolf and some low level miko.  
  
Sesshomaru has an even bigger army because he is a lord, mostly consisting of inu demons and neko demons. They also had the other three lords on our side with a temporary alliance. They had an army of about 10 million but still they were only able to hold them off. The dark army would just come out of nowhere they were all dark demon except the high level solders like the generals and leaders.  
  
"Inuyasha are you going to sit there all day or are you going to go on patrol?" a Kitsune said as he walked up.  
  
"I need to find that women to see what side she is on. Shippou go on patrol with Sango" inuyasha said as he bounded into the forest to find that women. He found her scent and it struck fear in him pure and indescribable fear why do I act like this way to her sent I feel like I know her but I can't remember. It reminds me of kagome but it can't be I killed her, I gave her a wound that not even a Hanyou could live. Inuyasha got snapped out of his thoughts by the smell of death and blood lingering in the air. He stepped out of the forest and into what looked to be a battle field. Bloody bodies every where and demon limbs scattered around. There stood the fighter from before. She stood there with her back to him.  
  
"What do you what inuyasha" kagome said as she slowly starter to walk away. She heard a growl from behind her coming from deep in Inu-Yasha's throat. Well ill take that as he does not know it's me.  
  
"Who are you? If you do not tell me you will regret it. And why were you in my forest, do you work for Naraku" inuyasha froze.  
  
"Well inuyasha has it really been that long, that don't remember me" kagome stated broadly. "Well I would expect you to not remember me I never was a person that you would remember" she then turned around and took off her sunglasses "well now do you remember me"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned on what he saw it, it was kagome. He took a step forward and started to feel dizzy. It couldn't be. Kagome was not that strong. He would always have to save her from a demon but now, she destroyed what looked like fifty demon with out breaking a sweat.  
  
"No. you can't be kagome!! The kagome I knew died five years ago. She would never do this she never wanted to kill people." Inuyasha grabbed his head and sank to his knees "you CANT BE KAGOME!!! You're Naraku in a disguise."  
  
"Well inuyasha you're getting a little worked up over my death. Considering you killed me." Kagome said getting enjoyment out of this.  
  
"NO YOUR NOT KAGOME!!!" inuyasha screamed. As he got up and charged at kagome Tetsusaiga in hand.  
  
"Well if I have to convince you. Fine. Osuwari" kagome said as she put her sunglasses back on. Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "Now that you know its me, prepare to die"  
  
Kagome pulled out her toukisagin and charged at him. Inuyasha finally believed her, she was kagome. He could not hear her last words; he stood up only to see kagome charging at him with a sword that looked like the toukijin. He pulled out Tetsusaiga to block it but was pushed back into a tree. This new sword was powerful also kagome was. She was like an untouchable worrier not the kagome he knew. She would always want him to protect her, but now she was trying to kill him. Kagome put her sword so it rested on her shoulder and looked at him. She was about to do the final blow when Sango and Shippou popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Inuyasha we heard you scream" they looked at him trying to stand will chanting 'this can be true'  
  
Kagome heard this and responded to the unasked question "oh, but it is true inuyasha and you would be dead if it was not for them" at her voice Sango and Shippou turned and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"You will die for what you have done to inuyasha" Sango said as she threw her gigantic boomerang "hiriekutso" she screamed. Kagome just put up her sword up to block it; it defected it and sent it into the bushes near by.  
  
"Sango I will not fight you I don't want revenge on you only inuyasha for trying to kill me" kagome stated then gave her friend a smirk "and besides I wont want to kill my best friend"  
  
"Im not you're.. Wait kagome it that you" Sango asked as she took a step closer. It cant be her inuyasha said he killed her Sango though about it she had been mad at inuyasha for a year until he really need her in his army.  
  
"Yaeh its me now let me finish him off he is not a challenge" kagome was about ready to charge but Sango did not move "Sango move he dissevers what he is going to get" kagome said and started to move forward.  
  
~~~  
  
Sesshomaru felt a powerful aura that equaled Naraku's. This interested him; he has never felt this aura before on his side or the opposing side this new worrier mite be able to help. With that though he bounded into inu Yasha's forest to the aura.  
  
When he got there he saw inuyasha and his companions the exterminator and the Kitsune. He got out of the bushes and then he saw the worrier that the aura was coming from. It was a female, and had many odd objects attached to her back and a traditional sword that was identical to the toukijin.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru. Do you intend to die with inuyasha" that voice sounded familiar, her scent was to.  
  
"Who are you and why are you her-.." he was cut off by Sango and started to get interested  
  
"It is kagome-Chan! She is back she could help us win the war" Sango said with a new found hope in her eyes as she turned to Sesshomaru "she is stronger and equals Naraku. She night make the difference"  
  
"Do not forget his leaders they are more powerful than him" Sesshomaru stated as if he was not interested. He then heard a voice in his head.  
  
'Don't tell me you gave up on trying to kill inuyasha here I though we could finally get along. Pathetic' kagome's voice was in his head. 'What are you talking-'he stopped for a moment to sniffed the air. Inuyasha saw this and did it to.  
  
"a army of demons is coming. Now I get it all of us the leaders are here with out an army they are trying to get ride of us." Sesshomaru said and got into a fighting stance as they began to see about a hundred of them.  
  
"God dammit, I don't have time for this. I want to know what's happening. NOW' kagome said as she pulled the two guns off her back and pointed them at the army. "Go to hell god dammit" kagome said as she fired. She was firing bombs and was creating smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a bloody heap of severed body parts. "Ok now tell me what the HELL is going on"  
  
A/N: well it's starting to get good well if you want to know what happens you better keep reading. 


	4. Chapter 4::Explanations and revelations

The Height of Oblivion  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~ ~ Explanations and revelations ~  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou and Sesshomaru were all standing there like they were scared out of their wits. They looked at each other and then at kagome, who was standing there tapping her foot. She was pissed, to say the leased, they were standing like idiots.  
  
"Well are you going to tell, or am I going to have to drag it out of you" kagome said in a threatening voice, that even Sesshomaru took a step back. They were afraid for there life, well they had good reasons. There stood a worrier that destroyed an entire army and was now pissed at them.  
  
"Well I ain't telling her, you do it you're her best friend" inuyasha said to Sango in a whisper hoping that kagome did not hear him, but to his luck she did.  
  
"Inuyasha are you afraid of me" kagome said then took a step towards them. At this inuyasha shook his head no and took a step back. He was not afraid, no; he was terrified she was the one that wants to kill him. (AN: well that's not actually new doesn't every one want to kill him. But oh well)  
  
"Kagome stop terrifying inuyasha I will tell you what happened for the last five years. With excruciating details." Sango went to kagome and started to tell the story. At this kagome put away the gun that she had been pointing at inuyasha. She was glad that someone was not fearing for there life.  
  
"Well that's the story, things have change allot we are barley able to hold them off, but what if you joined our side. You could stay in the palace with me, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshomaru and inuyasha." Sango said she was so exited that she would be with her best friend again.  
  
"Sorry Sango" kagome said as she turned and pulled out the capsule it turned into a motorcycle "but I can't stay with that, that, half breed any longer without killing him. I will miss you all, I will aid you but at afar" kagome got on the motorcycle and revved it. "Good bye everyone, oh and inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to her. "We will finish this soon don't die in that time I will be the one to kill you" with that kagome road off into the red sky.  
  
"Well isn't she miss sunshine" Sesshomaru wise cracked only to get a glare from Sango and Shippou. He had come to respect them they were intelligent and strong they were a help to his army.  
  
~~~  
  
Naraku was sitting in a dark room, plotting what he was going to do to get those bugs of an army inuyasha had, when a bloody solder came staggering into the room. He was covered in blood; you could not see his skin color. He was the leader that was ordered to kill all the leaders of the opposing side.  
  
"Naraku sir my entire army is dead" he stated and leaded against a near by wall. He was about to pass out when Naraku started to talk.  
  
"How could they beat them, I sent one-hundred troops there were only four of them and they did not expect it. How do they keep getting this luck." Naraku screamed as he demanded on how they won.  
  
"It was not them that beat us it was a female human. She pulled out an object and destroyed the entire army in one minute. But it seemed that she was not on there side she left after the battle was over" the solder stated then he passed out.  
  
How the hell did a lone human female kill my army by herself. This is interesting she does not seem to be on Inuyasha's side but she killed my army. I will see this powerful human.  
  
~~~  
  
It has been a week since she met with inuyasha and the gang; she has been traveling the lands looking for shards. She has gotten a reputation as kagome the demon-miko. No one would not recognize her she would be described to look like the devil himself, or the living shadow. Some were glad she was here, because she might help win the war. Some wished she was dead because she has not picked a side.  
  
Kagome was on her way to where she heard there was a battle; she has been bored just killing low-level demons. Then something unexpected happened, she got a visit from Naraku.  
  
"What do you want half breed, im not im the mood for you and when im not in the mood you will be in much pain" kagome threatened and turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh, but wait, I have something that might interest you. A proposal might you say. demon-miko" Naraku stated making sure to stay arms length away. He would not admit it but he was afraid after seeing first hand what she can do.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Naraku was perching in a tree near a battle field. It was inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango and an army of maybe one-hundred, up against maybe one thousand. He was sure he would win this one, he had made the predictions and he was about to win.  
  
"Everyone retreat we cant win. Run! RUN!!" Sango said as she turned to run but was cut of as well as for the rest of the army. "What are we going to do, we cant win and we cant retreat."  
  
"Well prepare to die fighting to the death take out as many as you can" Inuyasha said as he charged, until he heard a evil chuckle from up on a hill. He looked up to see what looked like a shadow. It was kagome, she revved her bike and jumped off the hill and landed in-between the sides. They both stopped and took a step back.  
  
"God dammit inuyasha can't you do anything without almost dieing. Let me take care of this." Kagome got off her bike and slowly walked to the dark armies side when she got there kagome put up a hand that was about a foot away from them. "Well goodbye" with that said she let go of a gigantic energy stream. When it cleared there was nothing but ashes of trees and the demon army.  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the leaders just stood there as kagome turned to look at them. The army behind inuyasha was just as stunned but then they all got down on one knee and bowed as kagome got on her bike.  
  
"Well at least some people know how to show respect. Oh don't think im on your side im just protecting my friends. Hi Miroku did you propos to Sango yet" kagome said with a wink.  
  
"Nooo and hello to you to kagome-sama, Will you be coming back to the castle?" Miroku said hoping their old shard party would be complete again.  
  
"No" she simply said and road away. At this Naraku was almost falling out of his tree. How can she be so powerful and did not even try, I must talk to her she could be the deciding person in this war. Naraku thought as he disappeared into the darkness f the forest.  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
This caught kagome's attention she stopped and gestured for him to continue. She will see what he has to say. She has nothing better to do; besides watching Naraku beg might be fun. Kagome turned and looked at him. This time a chill when down his spin, telling him to keep up his guard.  
  
"Demon-miko would you join my army, as a leader. I've had a high respect for you ever since I first heard of you." Naraku was sucking up now; he really didn't want this powerful worrier on the opposing side.  
  
"Well I would not believe the last statement," kagome said as she took off her sun glasses and smirked at his shocked face. "Considering how many times you have insulted on how weak I was and all most killing me on many occasions. So what make you think I would join you, hmmm" kagome finished and got pleasure from the bowing Naraku.  
  
"well this was unexpected, but' Naraku got up and walked behind kagome. "Don't you want revenge on inuyasha, if you help me he will lose the war and you would get your revenge"  
  
kagome thought for a moment, do I really want revenge that badly that I would help Naraku the person that did all of this, but he is right I could become part of his army and kill inuyasha and go down in history for ending the war. Kagome just stood there wondering what she should do, she wanted to get back at inuyasha but would she go this far.  
  
~~~~  
  
SINN: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA..ok im done, cliff hanger what will kagome do. Will she go with Naraku or will she stay with her friends, classic 'wants- revenge-enemy-proposes-offer-between-sides-good-person-does-not-know-what- to-do' plot line.  
  
Kagome: how come im evil, I don't want to be evil? Make him evil *points to inuyasha*  
  
SINN: he is evil did you see what he did in the first chapter. How much more evil can you get!  
  
Inuyasha: im not evil you bitch im going to kill you *pulls out Tetsusaiga*  
  
SINN: no you wont because-- *evil back round music with lightning* I AM GOD, MAYBE NOT BUT I AM THE AUTHORESS  
  
Kagome: is authoress even a word  
  
SINN: *pulls out dictionary and scribbles something in it* ya, see it says it right here Authoress: if you ask me another question I will make you fall of a cliff and land on a conveniently placed highway. Then get run over by trucks. Well is that a good definition  
  
Kagome: well that wasn't necessary  
  
SINN: who said it was but I wanted to do it well bye till next chapter.  
  
Chapter Summary:  
  
Well kagome here, this is going to be a tuff decision what would happen if the gang showed up, oh god how am I going to get out of this one. They are going to go into to a full out war, dammit I have to stop them but which side will I be on. I have to fight on one side. The next chapter of 'The Highs of Oblivion' is 'Opponents Foe' see ya there. 


	5. Chapter 5:: Opponent’s foe

I haven't done one in awile so here we go  
  
desclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, if your think I own Inu-Yasha, you need a clue, I don't is that a good enough clue for you ^_^  
The Height of Oblivion ~ Chapter 5 ~ ~Opponent's foe ~  
  
Last time on 'the heights of oblivion'.  
  
"well this was unexpected, but' Naraku got up and walked behind kagome. "Don't you want revenge on Inu-Yasha, if you help me he will lose the war and you would get your revenge"  
  
kagome thought for a moment, do I really want revenge that badly that I would help Naraku the person that did all of this, but he is right I could become part of his army and kill Inu-Yasha and go down in history for ending the war. Kagome just stood there wondering what she should do, she wanted to get back at Inu-Yasha but would she go this far.  
  
Now for the continuation.  
  
It was starting to get dark and Naraku was still waiting for kagome to answer. She just stood there looking at the sky. He could not see her eyes but he could tell she was worried. But of what? She finally brought down her head to answer him.  
  
"Naraku I will not make my decisions tonight but I will answer soon, I will not pick sides just yet but if you lay one hand on Sango, Miroku or Shippou I will kill you with no mercy" kagome's eyes narrowed and then she heard something behind her. She turned and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
AN: well I hoped you like this chapter I will not continue.ok just kidding here is the rest I won't do that to you  
  
There stood Inu-Yasha Sesshomaru Sango Miroku and Shippou. All staring in disbelief, as they saw kagome actually considering joining Naraku, but it can't be true she would never betray them. But she had good reason to after what Inu-Yasha did.  
  
"Kagome are you going to go on his side" Sango said as tears started in her eyes. Kagome hadn't noticed but behind them were an entire army ready for battle. They did not know what was going on; they were staring trying to figure things out. Here is the legendary kagome, the girl that traveled through time and broke the Shikon no tama. She saved them once and now she is agreeing with Naraku. It was so confusing.  
  
"Well.."kagome didn't want her friend to cry but as she was about to continue her sentence a burning feeling was felt in her head. She descended to her knees and grabbed her head. She was screaming and pushed her head into the ground. What's happening why do I feel this pain? Sango ran up to her to help her up. Kagome opened her eyes the ones that were once dark orange were now blue, her facial marks were gone and her hair got shorter with no streaks of red or white. (AN: I forgot did I tell you her eyes changed if I did you should know if not well you still know well this was pointless)  
  
"Kagome what's happening to you, your aura is getting weaker" Miroku said feeling concern for his friend. Just then he saw Naraku, he was summoning his army with the number of about five hundred and getting ready to attack Inu-Yasha who was now human.  
  
"It is the new moon, I like Inu-Yasha draw my power from the moon, all my powers are gone and I can't purify the bullets from my gun so they will be useless. Im useless and you are to Inu-Yasha" kagome stared at the shocked faces that were staring at her.  
  
"Now that you are weak, ATTACK my minions" Naraku yelled and then disappeared. It was a full out war, both sides were equal in number in the beginning but as time went on the opposing army doubled for every one they killed two took its place. Sesshomaru took out many of them but he could not do it forever. He now was wondering if they had been going very easy almost like they were waiting for some thing to happen before they killed us off. Sango and Kirara took out some and even in their tired forms were still fighting. Miroku was using his kaazana to suck up some but the poisonous bees made him stop. One of the dark army's leaders could breathe fire, he decided that Kirara might make a good barbeque, he shot fire but Kirara moved and the fire hit Sango behind her. They fought for many hours and it was coming to an end. Inuyasha's side was losing badly the opposing side was about to do a suicide attack to wipeout every one in a hundred foot radius. They formed a black ball of energy. The black ball came rolling at barley conscious Sango that was burned in many places and Miroku that was out of energy and unconscious Shippou and an very badly injured Sesshomaru. With a army that was in just the same predicament.  
  
Kagome saw this and got up to try her best in her weakened form to save them. She sprinted to them. I have to save them they are all I have left they are the only reason out side of killing Inu-Yasha that I am still living. My family is dead, I can't go back to my friends in my time, and I lost the person I loved to someone else and now im going to lose them. No I wont, they don't deserve this. Kagome got in from of them, next to her was the human Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well look who decided to crawl out from underneath his rock" kagome said not taking her eyes of the black boulder.  
  
"Shut up I don't have time for this we have to get rid of them' Inu-Yasha said in a determined voice.  
  
The black boulder was about to reach them when the sun started to rise every one was waiting for the impact, but after a will they looked to see standing there was a half-demon and the demon-miko. Inu-Yasha released a kaza-no-kizu and kagome shoot a wave of blue energy to destroy almost all of the opposing army, the rest of them ran away. Going back to Naraku and his leaders.  
  
"Well bye until next time" kagome was about ready to walk away when she felt a tug on her pants. Unfortunately she looked down only to see a now conscious Shippou crying, holding her leg. "Shippou what is it I have to go" she said in a gentle voice.  
  
"No!! You're going to stay, your going to get killed if you leave now Naraku is after you" Shippou was still holding her leg as he said this. "you should stay with us it would be safer"  
  
"I cant Shippou," she stopped only to catch the sad eyes of Sango, Miroku and Kirara "fine, I will stay" she gave up im going to regret this. she thought as she sat down with Shippou still attached to her leg. Everyone with the exception of Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru either cheered or gave her a hug. She did miss her friends, a lot more than she thought.  
  
"Well we should get going; Naraku might want to fight again in our weak conditions. But were going to be to slow" Sesshomaru said trying to think.  
  
"Ill ride my motorcycle; I will carry Shippou with me. Oh and if it's not clear im on your side. So Inu-Yasha we can't fight" kagome said as she put out her hand "truce for now" Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand and shook it.  
  
"Well we better get going" Sango said as she hopped on Kirara with Miroku and headed back to the castle. Kagome got on her motorcycle and put Shippou who has only gotten a little bigger on her lap then followed Sango Miroku and Kirara. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were with the army making plans on how to defeat Naraku and his masters. They were powerful but there had to be a way to beat them.  
  
Sesshomaru came up with the idea of getting help from the other two gods, the second inu god and the Kitsune god, but how would we find them, so that idea was shoot to shit. They now had a chance to keep the fortress protected, but the enemy forces are not at full strength.  
  
They had just arrived to see the entire fortress come out and start training some as the leaders passed bowed, some just smiled but it was apparent that they had respect for them. Kagome got some confused glances. Who is she, why is she here. They probably were wondering. They walked up a gigantic case of stairs after all of them stopped running or got off of what they were riding. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru got up and turned, everything fell silent. Sesshomaru let Inu-Yasha talk first.  
  
"we have just recently come back from a battle with Naraku, we were on the losing side until the very end. We won, but just barley, we also got a new ally. You better show her respect she has saved are armies on many occasionz including this one." Inu-Yasha stopped talking and turned and gestured for kagome to come up. She did not like crowds but she just crossed her arms over her chest and walked up. "This is ka-go-me, she will be a new leader for our army" Inu-Yasha was suddenly dragged back behind everyone by kagome.  
  
"And who said I was going to be in your army" kagome stated and waited for an answer. Inu-Yasha finally after many minutes answered  
  
"You did I quote 'im on your side' well doesn't that mean your in my army" Inu-Yasha said matter-a-factly but kagome did not care she was going to do what she wants.  
  
"no it doesn't, it means that im on your side as in ill help you but maybe not in your army" kagome explained it to him as Sesshomaru butted in.  
  
"But you are going to be in our army, you will be a leader" Sesshomaru said as he grinned to his half-brother who grinned back, they were getting her angry to see her power.  
  
"I am not I will help but not listen to you bakas" kagome was pissed not she was trying not let out her anger, but was failing but to their luck Sango got into the conversation.  
  
"If kagome joins the army will she start out as a soldier or a leader like you guys" Sango inquired she wanted to know if kagome would be in the same part of the castle.  
  
"She would be a ..eh.... A leader I guess. Kagome are you going to be in or out you have to decide." Inu-Yasha said wondering if she would agree. To his luck she did. "Now that you are part of the you have to wear the armor that symbolizes it."  
  
"No im not, I will change my outfit a little but im not going to look like that" kagome gestured to what Inu-Yasha was wearing. It was red and black armor that had one small wing in the back to the right; this was the armor for the leaders. But she would not be caught in that. "I will make my own armor, Oh and Inu-Yasha just to tell you, you look stupid." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on what ken told her to do if she wanted to change cloths. She was engulfed by blackish-blue energy. When it cleared it was kagome but in different cloths. She still wore the black trench coat but on her left shoulder was a plate with one spike, she also had chest armor that was a black with in white the symbol for dark in the center.  
  
" well this is good enough, so lets start planning, im getting bored" kagome said as she started to walk away and into the castle, to her relief they followed she didn't know where they were going. Almost ten-minutes into the walk Inu-Yasha spoke up.  
  
"do you even know where your going, we have been walking for a hour now" Inu-Yasha was just as bored as her but her showed it more.  
  
"nope, no clue just walking and seeing how long it would take you to notice that I have no clue where im going. Oh and it hasn't been a hour, it's only been ten minutes." Kagome said as she stopped and stepped to the side letting Inu-Yasha who was trying to tackle her go flying into a wall in front of them. "Well aren't you intelligent running into a wall like that"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, I really don't like you" Inu-Yasha said as he picked his head out of the wall and stumbled back only to get kicked by kagome. "Dammit what was that for, what did I do t-?" He was cut off when kagome put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, Naraku's listening so let my handle this" kagome let go of his mouth and stepped out in front of the group. "So Naraku, what was that question you asked me. Oh ya if I would join your army, hmmmmmm, let me think. Well I don't think im going to but if you would like to go out you know were I am" kagome and the other heard a faint growl from she was guessing Naraku. "Well a simple no would have sufficed but no you have to go with the odd answer"  
  
"why do you mock me? People do not live when they mock me. This will be your end my masters will not even have to waste time on you." Then the sound of Naraku's evil laughter Rung through the air then faded into the darkness.  
  
"Naraku shut up your giving me a head ach. People come on we have to make a plan." Kagome said as she massaged her temples. Sesshomaru gestured for them to follow, they did when they got to there destination it was a large room with a wooden table in the middle. It looked like a conference room.  
  
Every one walked up and took a seat, Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table, next to Sango and Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha sat next to Miroku next to Sango was Shippou And finally kagome sat across the table from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ok, we have to do something against Naraku or he will kill us" Sesshomaru said they could speak freely now because he could not hear them in this room it had a barrier around it; they began a debate on what to do.  
  
"we should send a group of low-level troops to the area that we think Naraku is, that should distract him we can then gain more time in preparing the fort for an attack" Inu-Yasha came up with the idea "now we have kagome, she can put a barrier around the fort to diminish some of his troops before they get here" Kagome who has been quit the whole time began to get frustrated with the stupid plan that Inu-Yasha came up with.  
  
"no that is not how this should be handled," kagome said quietly that all heads in the room turned to her. The starred and waited for her to continue until Inu-Yasha steped in.  
  
"WHAT DO EXPECT US TO DO, WE HAVE TO KEEP THE FORT SAFE ARE WHOLE ARMY IS HERE WE HAVE TO DEFEND IT" Inu-Yasha screamed across the table as he got up and punched a white screen, braking it to peaces on the floor.  
  
"I swear we go through more screens that way" Miroku said as he turned to kagome who was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest but her eyes interested him the most, in her eyes he saw the most emotion he has seen since she came back, Frustration, pain, sorrow, longing. Those eyes, those eyes that would pierce your flesh and see deep into your sole. Those eyes that have seen blood shed of human and demon alike. Those eyes that was like the kagome he knew was not in the same world but some one else was controlling her, but it was the same kagome she the human that change this world, her kagome traveler of time, would stand up to the most feared demons and look eye to eye and make fun of them, her kagome the person that put hope in my heart and many others around her. She was the same but just didn't show it, but it was her turn to place fear pure and indescribable fear in others heart but still protected the innocent lives of people even at the cost of hers. Kagome looked up with determination showing on her face. "so what do you think K-Bomb" Miroku and Sango had figured that kagome needed a nickname so lately they have been calling her K-Bomb.  
  
"We cant just let innocent people go out and get killed in this fight with out proper protecting, that suicide!! You can protect the fort all you want but in leaving to protect those troops by my self if need be!!" kagome was screaming now this is not fair they don't deserve to be bait. I know how it feels to loose family to Naraku but I wont let it happen. In going to protect them. Kagome though will stomping out of there to her room.whenshe was out of the room she thought of the news she got from ken (if you don't remember who that is it's the demon that trained kagome) about her family.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Kagome something terrible happened" ken said as she talked telepathically to kagome, this was one thing kagome learned as she trained under ken's training.  
  
"What happened, tell me what happened it has to be important" kagome said as she headed where she sensed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"its Naraku, he, killed your family" ken said in a sad voice that ecode in her head. Their dead, no they cant be dead.  
  
"no! how did hw get through the well" kagome suddenly descended to her knees clutching her head as the sound of a muffled cry diapered into the stilled darkness. All the animals went silent as a great warrior cried in the middle of the forest. "Naraku will die for this and all the other people he has killed and destroyed their lives."  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
"She wont go we'll place guards around her room she is not leaving we need her" Inu-Yasha said when kagome was out side.  
  
"And what do you think they will do she can take down a whole army if she wants to leave, she will leave" Sesshomaru said and he was right if she wanted to leave she would and can.  
  
~~~~  
  
SIN: fun fun fun report card came in, I think im going to run now bye *runs out of room*  
  
Kagome: what was all that about  
  
Person that pops out of nowhere: she got bad grades on her report card  
  
Kagome: I no how she feels  
  
SIN:* runs back in room* must kill teachers who gave bad grades *grabs knife* my pressssssious  
  
Kagome: ok im leaving *walks away*  
  
SIN: *franticly running around room laughing like a maniac*  
  
Chapter summary:  
  
Shippou here, this isn't good Inu-Yasha wants kagome to stay to protect the fort but kagome is not doing what he says she's going to help the troops that Inu-Yasha sent. What would happen if Naraku attacks the troops first, but not knowing that kagome is there, well he's in for a painful lesson. Next time on 'the heights of oblivion' is 'sacrifices and consequences' see ya then  
  
AN: TIME FOR FUN.. RIGHT I know a very exciting chapter, but I've been working my ass off these past two weeks. The report card came in, the tribe has voted, and the final tally is: Four B's, one D, two F's. This meant that, had to listen to lectures from parents-ALL WEEK LONG-about how I should do something that I'd made up my mind to do even before we got the report card. Oy vey. But what it did call attention to is the fact that I've been putting this in front of my schoolwork. I wish I had the, um, to quote my mother, "moral flexibility" to continue doing that, but I can't. Right now I've decimated one of those F's to a B+, so I'm good on that front. All that remains is the F I have in.well.this is so ironic-in English. Yes, folks, I, SINN, am failing English. ::bow:: That takes skills. Actually, it just takes not turning in any of the work. 9.9;; Anyway, chapters may be coming slower for the next month and a half until summer, when I can devote my full attention to this. ::sigh:: Can't be helped. Oh, by the way: if any of these names ring a bell-and I mean a HUGE bell, not just a 'oh I heard of that' bell-e-mail me. 'Rex Putnam, Centennial High School (Idaho), Newport Jazz Festival.' ::falls asleep:: 


	6. Chapter 6:: Sacrifices and Consequences

The heights of oblivion Chapter 6: Sacrifices and consequences Last time on 'the heights of oblivion' "We can't just let innocent people go out and get killed in this fight with out proper protecting, that suicide!! You can protect the fort all you want but in leaving to protect those troops by my self if need be!!" kagome was screaming now this is not fair they don't deserve to be bait. I know how it feels to loose family to Naraku but I won't let it happen. Im going to protect them. Kagome though why'll stompping out of there to her room. when she was out of the room she thought of the news she got from ken (if you don't remember who that is it's the demon that trained kagome) about her family.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Kagome something terrible happened" ken said as she talked telepathically to kagome, this was one thing kagome learned as she trained under ken.  
  
"What happened, tell me what happened it has to be important" kagome said as she headed where she sensed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It's Naraku, he, killed your family" ken said in a sad voice that ecoude in her head. Their dead, no they cant be dead.  
  
"no! how did hw get through the well" kagome suddenly descended to her knees clutching her head as the sound of a muffled cry disapered into the stilled darkness. All the animals went silant as a great worroir cryed in the middle of the forest. "naraku wull diefor this and all theother people he has killed and destroyed their lives."  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
"She won't go we'll place guards around her room she is not leaving, we need her" Inu-Yasha said when kagome was out side.  
  
"And what do you think they will do she can take down a whole army if she wants to leave, she will leave" Sesshomaru said and he was right if she wanted to leave she would and can. And now for the continuation.  
  
I can't believe Inu-Yasha would do that, he hasn't matured at all. In going with those troops to make sure Naraku won't attack them. Kagome said to herself, she would do anything she could to protect them. And she was right he hadn't matured at all in the time kagome was gone, he would sacrifice the lives of other people to secure his own. Kagome would make sure they were safe even at the cost of her own life. She has no one to live for or any purpose after defeating Naraku. Kagome got to her room and slid the door open and started to look for something, she found a brown cloak with the sing of a miko on it in white on the back, it also had a hood witch was good because she could make sure no one would recognize her. She waited for the horns to be sound for her to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha was standing in the front of Sesshomaru's castle waiting for everyone to look at him and pay attention. Everyone was looking at him now, Sango amd Miroku were behind him and Shippou was sitting on a statue to his left.  
  
" im sending you on a very important mission" Inu-Yasha paused as he though out what to say. "im sending you to where we think Naraku is, im very confident that you will beat him" everyone looked surprised save the four on top of the stairs. (AN: and if you cant guess its Shippou Miroku Sango and Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru doesn't kare what's going on so he's not there. ^_^) "this is very important for are survival" what Inu-Yasha said was true they were very important but if kagome left his plan was shot to shit. Very one turned and began to march a large horn sounded as the left human sight, Inu-Yasha's last thoughts before they left his sight were 'may your sacrifice not be in vain'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
kagome heard the horn and got ready to leave when she heard two male youkai out side her room. Inu-Yasha I would have though that you would at least give me a warm up kagome plased her two hands on the wall and projected her aura through and into the youkai, they calasped on the floor. She slowly padded down the hall not making any sound at all. When she got to where the troops were stetting out she masked her power so her aura was that of a low- level miko. When she got into the group she walked with her head down just in case her hood came off no one could still see her face. She then was approached by two young mikos and one houshi.  
  
"Hi im neroga, who are you I didn't see you at the meeting" neroga said with a smile planted on his face. Kagome was not one to talk when trying to achieve something but now she had to talk to them. She had to think fast of a name and why they didn't see her at the meeting.  
  
"Im mika, and Inu-Yasha-sama called me to help I was in the town chi" kagome was proud of herself of thinking of such a good lie but she didn't like showing respect for inuyasha. Just as they were going to say something kagome's attention was changed to a little yellow cat jumping on her shoulder. "Kirara you cant come with me im going alone" she looked at those big red eyes and could not stand it "fine you can come.  
  
"Wait, isn't that Sango-sama's neko demon, she is supposed to stay with the leaders, do you know her" neroga said as she tried to get a look at the strangers face but kagome started to leave.  
  
"That is none of your concern" kagome said as she turned and walked away and to the back of the squad. They were about two miles away from the fort when they decided to rest for the night.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was passing in his room waiting for kagome to come, he sent a servant to get her but he didn't come back. He was in the middle of deep thought when the door opened to reveal a very worried servant; he came in and bowed low.  
  
"she was not in her room Inu-Yasha-sama I found the two guards knocked unconscious" the servant was worried because her lord had not said anything yet, she looked up only to see nothing.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could to gather everyone he had just sensed Naraku, now kagome was gone and could not protect the fort and to their luck Naraku is coming. In about ten minuts every leader was ready to plan a defense.  
  
"wheres K-Bomb did she ..fall asleep or something I think we need her" Miroku said as he sat down at his seat, he didn't wait for an answer when he saw the look on Inu-Yasha's face. "where is she"  
  
"she left to protect the troops, the think that confuses me is that Naraku could have gotten here by now but he didn't what is he doing" Inu-Yasha said as he though of something but dismissed it right away. "where is he going he must be planning something."  
  
"get everyone in battle stations Naraku wont catch us off guard," Sesshomaru said why'll going to put on his armor, leaving everyone staring for a second.  
  
"no we should not let any one know Naraku is coming" Inu-Yasha said disagreeing with Sesshomaru  
  
"no Inu-Yasha I agree with Sesshomaru on this, lets go" Sango said why'll following Sesshomaru but to her room to get her weapons. A horn was heard and everyone in the fort when to their positions.  
  
~~~~  
  
Every one in the camp was sleeping except a raven haired woman that was staring into the fire in the center of the camp. As flames danced into her dazed eyes, she was snapped out of thought by a tingling sense in the back of her mind she knew who it was. Kagome got up with Kirara and took off the ugly brown thing she was wearing she could not fight in it. Now she looked like a warrior again the flames danced in her eyes as well as on her leather coat, she started to see something emerge from the cloudy sky and start to attack.  
  
"Hey bastard, ya miss me" kagome said as she lunged at Naraku her sword, the toukisagin in hand as she thrust it at him, he barely dodged and went to back hand her in the head. This time she was going to let him hit her she would get him with the velocity it would have given her but Kirara now in battle form attacked him biting him in the shoulder. Kirara roared in pain as she fell to the ground de-transforming to her smaller size hitting the ground with a sickening thud. He turned and started to shot his tentacles at the people on the ground, about twenty people die and every one else woke up. "Naraku you bastard! Come on and fight me'' kagome didn't want to lose her temper it would destroy everything in a five mile radius.  
  
"oh no.. darling you don't want to fight with your rage, it will cloud judgment" Naraku said why'll watching as kagome eyes turned a sickening red and was engulfed with white and black energy. This isn't good Naraku thought.  
  
Kagome only saw red she didn't realize it but she was screaming, she tried to recall her power but couldn't, this is why she tried to have no emotion, this is why. When the energy cleared there floated kagome but not she looked before she still had the same cloths on but had two enormous wings that were black save for the top and last feather which was white. Her hair was now black, blacker than the night, with two ears that were curved into a slight point. She looked at him with blood red eyes, she had two blood red strikes on her left cheek and on her forehead was the sight of the devil. (AN; you know the circle with the star and all those funny symbols. hmmmmmm is this kagome if not who is this) she smirked flashing her new canines.  
  
"heh heh.. well aren't you a looker" a more evil voice came from kagome's mouth "but don't think you're my type, so might as well get rid of you" this new person controlling kagome lunged at Naraku at speeds that even a demon of Sesshomaru's class would have know idea where she was. In an instant she was halfway through Naraku before he knew she was there. "well your no fun I need a challenge"  
  
"who are you and how can you be so powerful" Naraku said in a threatening voice even though he was in no position.  
  
"hmmmmmm ... should I tell you. Fine im akuma not like it will matter, you will be dead in a few seconds anyway" this new presence in kagome, akuma, said why'll raising her sword "goodbye cutie" before she could swing her sword Naraku had left in a cloud of smoke. 'He will wish he had never done that," she said through clenched teeth. She floated back down to the ground she did know who kagome liked and didn't so she went over to the little neko-demon and placed her hands about two inches above her. A faint white glow channeled to the neko, suddenly Kirara was free from the poison and stared big eyed at the person that cured her. "hey Kirara im just her to get ride of some . problems you might say" akuma's once red eyes were now a silver and the sight on her forehead change to the symbol for hiraku. Also her wings were completely white except for the end feather and top they were black. "Kirara you stay her and protect them im going to follow Naraku he is going to the fort." Kirara gave a slight nod and trotted off, some one, actually the people that she was talking to before.  
  
"oh my god" one of the mikos said "you're the legendary kagome-sama the new leader" she said as she took a deep bow. "I cant believe im meeting you" kagome put a hand on her shoulder, kagome was back in control the young miko rose.  
  
"im leaving you im command tell Kirara that and she will help you, let them rest for a little wile and then head back to the fort I think the end id coming" kagome said why'll arguing in her head with akuma. Shut up im making my own decisions with that kagome shut out akuma's voice to a faint mumbling. "well goodbye" kagome said as she spread her lumarus white wings and took off at a high speed to the fort. This is not the end Naraku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha was walking to the fort outer wall when a servant came to him with important news, it was the kitsune he sent with the troops to report back to him. He was surprised with his news.  
  
"lord Inu-Yasha, the troops have been attacked. Everyone was asleep save one, she had Kirara with her. It was kagome-sama, Naraku prepared to kill everyone when she attack with tremendous power. She was deflected he turned Kirara to her smeller form and started to kill the troops. Kagome-sama let out enormous amounts of her miko energy and turned into human nor youkai, she started to beat Naraku and he retreated believe to be coming here and soon after kagome-sama headed here to" the kitsune was out of breath telling the story, Inu-Yasha was amazed kagome almost beat Naraku by her self, but more amazing kagome is a youkai or something more powerful.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SINN: ok sorr it took so long to finish this chapter but I have been getting yelled at for at least three hours about grads... fun so mush fun 


	7. Chapter 7::Calm Before A Storm

The heights of oblivion::  
  
:: Hiding in fear of getting hurt by rabid fans:: ummm, I know I haven't really spent much time doing this story, ok... ok, no time, but ummm if you are still here im finally gating around to the story, I have been very busy this summer, and have had no time, im back in school and have officially decided school sucks ass. But im gatting back to the story, if you think you have an idea for what's going to happen tell me, I really need it.  
  
PEOPLE, THIS IS IMPORTANT, vvv, THANK YOU ^^b  
  
OKAY, people I need you to vote for the pairing you want, its going to be a Sango/Miroku, I need another pairing, I have a few choices for you to pick from, if there is one you want but Im not listing it tell me in a e-mail, instant message, or review, I don't care, soooo, here they are::  
  
Kagome/inu Yasha::  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru::  
  
Kagome/Kouga::  
  
I know really weird choices, but I don't know what to do, I would have done a kagome Sesshoumaru, or kagome Kouga, but I don't know what the readers want, so ummmm, I you still want to hurt me, you cant, ::runs and hides in bomb shelter:: so, lets go onward into my really bad story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:: calm before a storm ((weehoo!!!! My titles make no sense!!))  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango were walking down the hall, talking about the drastic changes that have happened, never over looking the fact that it was almost at an end. Never again will Naraku come and terrorize family and friend and live to see more suffer. Never again will the land go to waste and suffer hard ships. Never again will the people have to live in the indescribable fear of wondering what might happen, what if they were next on Naraku's hit list, never again. Miroku would be free and would not have the burden of the kaazana anymore. The truth is, Naraku brought some good things, like if Naraku was not here kagome would not be in this time, the Shikon-no-tama would be gone also. Inu Yasha would still be on the tree, or if not would have died when he was human with Kikyou, for all his enemies were waiting for that moment to attack. Sango would never have met miroku, kagome, inu Yasha, Shippou, and have formed the friendship she needed. Without Naraku Shippou would be alone after his father and mother died, yura of hair, the thunder brothers, all the wild demons thriving for power would not be stopped.  
  
"InuYasha we need to find kagome, Naraku could kill her on her way here, she might not make it, we need to look for her!!!" Sango started to scream at the end of the statement, she missed her friend, her-her little sister, the only person she could talk to, the person who got rid of her loneliness. Sure, miroku, and Shippou are there but not in the same way, kagome always used to know when something was bothering her of she understood what she was talking about. "inu Yasha listen to me" she said to the unresponsive Hanyou.  
  
inu Yasha was walking away with his silver hair blowing in his face as the wild wind blew south, also bringing the smell of Naraku, rotten flesh with the smell of miasma. Turning slightly Inuyasha's face was full of anger, frustration, hatred, and most of all guilt. He had been trying to find the right way of telling kagome what happen five years ago and he never had the chance. He WOULD kill Naraku for what he did.  
  
*:: flashback ::*  
  
It was like he was possessed, he could not think, think anything but getting Kikyou, his beloved Kikyou, back. His hand started to lift and his eyes fixed onto the top of kagome's head as he hugged her, he didn't want to do this, but he had to. He owed Kikyou his life no matter what, whether it be in hell, haven, he didn't care all he could think about was Kikyou. His claws flexed and shot forward until it met flesh, the flesh of kagome. A small gage was heard as his hand pulled out, he slowly laid her on the ground, and whispered something he thought at that moment, with out really wanting to "im sorry kagome, it was not meant to be this way" we walks with his head down to Kikyou, looking only at her briefly he said "lets go, let her live the rest of her life in peace" and walked off with Kikyou, not noticing the rebellious tear that shimmered down and landed on the wet grass mixing so no one will know the deep sorrow he felt.  
  
Inu Yasha walked until he was right before the empty village Keade lived. The streets were quite and the lights in houses out. Never had things be so quite here, he turned to Kikyou the tears he felt long gone for the same stubborn, tough, unreasonable inu Yasha everyone knew. Walking closer to Kikyou he stole a kiss, first it was only a small loving one, next he brought it up to a passionate kiss. Pulling away inu Yasha looked into Kikyou's eyes. Stepping back slightly in surprise, golden eyes wide looking into the red glimmering eyes of a youkai, it wasn't Kikyou it was.  
  
"kukuku, hello inu Yasha, how are you doing?" the voice of Naraku spoke as he shifted back to his form, black wavy hair and red eyes, a sadistic smirk graced his lips. "This was most unpleasing, you are a really bad kisser Hanyou, oh you killed your little miko pet, for "Kikyou" didn't you?... that's right she will be most pleased, I will be glad to tell her right before I kill her" a glowing black ball came out of the village, Kikyou inside. "Beautiful, isn't she? To bad you will never have her" laughing Naraku pull out his sword and rammed it trough the outer sphere and into Kikyou's heart. Collapsing Kikyou reached out for inu Yasha, hoping he might save her from her second death.  
  
At the sight of Kikyou inu Yasha stiffed, he wad wide eyes, never would he like to see Kikyou in pain, never. Jumping at the black sphere he got thrown back by a invisible force.  
  
"NO!!! Kikyou!!!" InuYasha slammed into the ground and many cracks were heard, sitting he watched as Naraku took off with the dead Kikyou turning to dust in his arms.  
  
"I really did love you, im sorry it was not meant to be like this" Kikyou rasped out right before she was only a pile of ashes, inu Yasha's eyes widened. If she was still dirt, that means kagome is still alive, he would still have one of his loves back. running he jumped into the area the well was, with one leap he was inside the well.  
  
Jumping out on the other side inu Yasha wasted no time to barge into the dark houses looking for kagome, he got to her room and found her scent, but it was a mouth old.  
  
"Damn him too the seven hells!!! Ill kill you Naraku!!!!" inu Yasha screamed into the darkness and was about to leave when he saw a light go on in the living room. Running down the stairs he saw kagome's mother.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?" she looked at the dog eared Hanyou with the same concern he had on his face.  
  
"Do you know where kagome is?" he said it in one breath trying to make this quick so he could find kagome and . apologize.  
  
"No, she hasn't been here in oh. I'd say about a mouth, what's wrong inu Yasha did something happen to her?" Looking more concerned by the minute inu Yasha got to telling her what happened, by the end he was told by a furious mother to go find kagome.  
  
Leaping back into the feudal Japan inu Yasha looked for kagome where he left her, she was not there, braking down and for the first time since his mother died. he cried, he cried until his eyes were dry and his clothes were soaked. Never again will Naraku trick him or his friends, never again.  
  
*:: FlashBack ::*  
  
Inu Yasha looked out into the sunset, Naraku was in sight, but he would not tell anyone, it would end like it started, at the beginning of the jewel hunt, only the people whose lives have been crushed under Naraku's idea of fun. Yes, it would be Kouga, Sesshoumaru, himself, Sango, miroku, Kirara, Shippou, and. it was not complete, kagome was gone, he would never be forgiven by her, never.  
  
"Sango get miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Kirara and Kouga, and bring them to the well clearing." he looked over to Sango who was not moving, she looked back at him and all the emotions dancing in his eyes. "NOW!!!!!!" Sango ran at inu Yasha's sudden outburst.  
  
Walking slowly to where it was going to end, like how it started, the well clearing, and the goshinboku. Stepping out into the bright rays of the moon, he waited for either Naraku, or his companions, he never would forgive himself for the stupid things he has done in his life.  
  
~~::**::~~  
  
Sango, miroku, Kirara, Shippou, Sesshoumaru and Kouga got to the clearing in a matter of minutes, they all had sensed Naraku the same time as inu Yasha, walking up to inu Yasha miroku placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know they were there.  
  
"let us pray one final time, and hope the gods our with us" miroku said as he bowed his head in prayer, not paying attention to the fact the gods are not with them, but with Naraku. Everyone stayed silent for awhile until they sensed Naraku closing in on them.  
  
"let this be the end to Naraku, and may we all live to see the world after" the words gave everyone hope and wondering if it would work how they wanted it to. If everyone would go back too how they were five years ago, they all got out their weapons, inu Yasha his Tetsusaiga, Sango her hiriakotsu, Shippou a small katana, Sesshoumaru his toukijin, miroku his kaazana, and Kouga his fists and claws. It was the end for one side... Hopefully Naraku's  
  
"Naraku!! We know you are their come out!!" inu Yasha yelled and trusted his Tetsusaiga into a tree and cutting of a branch.  
  
"Impatient aren't we inu Yasha, I would think you would have learned, I had you loose both your loves in one night" Naraku taught from a dark area of the area.  
  
"Naraku!!!" lunging at Naraku inu Yasha let out a mighty Kaza-No-Kizu and shredded him to pieces. Naraku reformed and started to laugh at them. Inu Yasha became more enraged and shot yet another Kaza-No-Kizu, at him only to accomplish the same thing. Naraku must have the entire Shikon-no-tama.  
  
"I don't care if I live Naraku but you are going down with me" inu Yasha started to glow golden and red. "Sesshoumaru get toukijin" inu Yasha shouted, I a second Sesshoumaru was next to inu Yasha toukijin raised, glowing the same golden and red. Taking both the energy from Naraku and Sesshoumaru inu Yasha gave one final swing from his sword. Naraku shot a very large black ball at inu Yasha, taking that as well so he could do Tetsusaiga's most powerful attack. "bahkuraiunha!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
the blast was very big, five tornados mixed and formed a gigantic twister, its red and black colors swirled with the gold-red youki of Sesshoumaru, and the black youki, ball from Naraku, it struck the ground in front of Naraku, rock and trees flew through the air, landing randomly around, the anger and hatred still hung thickly in the air. Once the dust cleared, a figure was able to be seen, hunched over and bleeding profoundly, wheezing for breath, but all that could be mad out was a twisted grin, and scarlet red eyes.  
  
to be continued... or not!!!  
  
~~::* *::~~  
  
Sinn:: ok thank you people for reading my fiction, and for hopefully forgiving me for not Updating for like 2 months, hmmmmmm, im still going to continue, but, at the end there will be some kind of twist, I haven't thought of it yet, but im going to do a twist, and yes Kouga will be a major part, if he's not with kagome, he will be doing something else that is important.that's about it I think.  
  
Inuyasha:: no, im not evil let me be, I was tricked, why didn't I tell kagome, your trying to kill me, I know you are don't lie to me Sinn. ::starts to pull out Tetsusaiga::  
  
Kagome:: inu Yasha, don't be a baby, she is not trying to kill you. she is trying to make you go insane from all the things you did wrong in your life ::smiles sweetly::  
  
Shippou:: how many lines have I had in this fiction, four, three, I don't think I had even that many, Sinn GET ME MORE LINES!!!!!!  
  
Sinn:: don't worry Shippou, I have just thought of the twist, and you will be in the fiction more, here it is kagome is going to come, and then. you though I was actually going to tell ::laughs:: bakas!!!  
  
InuYasha, Shippou, and kagome:: WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU Sinn!!! :: starts chasing Sinn::  
  
Sinn:: im leaving now before I get hurt ::runs and hides in bomb shelter::  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippou, kagome::. ::disappear::  
  
Sesshoumaru:: well, since all the bakas are gone ill end this chapter, review humans, or you will have to answer to my claws..  
  
Sinn:: :: from bomb shelter, voice mumbling:: ok laptop ::lots of clicks are heard:: Sesshoumaru go bye-bye. ::loud click is heard::  
  
Sesshoumaru:: ::in a poof of smoke is gone::...  
  
Sinn:: ok people that's all I got next chapter will be longer, promise ::gone in green-matrix-like-wall of data:: 


	8. Chapter 8:: Wakening of New Feeling

Timeless Allies::  
  
AN:: konni, konni, minna-san, im finally updating, I know still a little far apart, but school sucks ass and im getting tired to do anything but homework, ok im getting back into updating, the polls are coming in please continue to tell me what kagome's pairing will be, you have until the end of this part of the story to vote, this means next chapter is your LAST chance::  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru:: 21  
  
Kagome/ Inu Yasha:: 9  
  
Kagome/ Kouga:: 1  
  
Now will you please give me your opinion on what I should happen. Also please tell me the answer you would like for this question::  
  
Kikyou Dead:: 9  
  
Kikyou alive:: 2  
  
Ok those are your choices. now on with the story, if you have it, when reading this chapter, plays "Bring Me To Life", by: evanescence  
  
Chapter 8:: Wakening of new feeling  
  
The night was gloomy, not a clear patch of sky was shown, not one star nor one show of life. The wind howled with un shown rage, and the trees blew wildly out of control. Seeming to be trying to get away, away from the destiny that might befall them, but failing to move, not even a thing would notice the evil lurking in the air. There was no life what so ever, not one living thing moved or was out, but high up in the crisp night air a silver, black, and red comet streaked across the sky. Seeming to be in a hurry to some place, not stopping or slowing down.  
  
Seeming to be running on the clouds, kagome followed her new sense of smell to the large amount of blood, almost sure that is where Naraku was, not slowing as she finally saw the courtyard, landing with a light thud, and she walked forward into the fortress, named, fort pasa, largest and most protected fort in the western lands. Walking down the back hallways, trying to get to the front of the fort, looking at all the pictures on the walls, she kept going, non stop. What seemed like half-a-hour, kagome finally reached the front doors, and opening them she was bombarded with the smell of blood, so strong she had to resist to cover her unusually sensitive nose. Looking over the field, where the front wall used to be she looked shocked, eyes wide, once silver, now a light-purple, starting to bleed with black. Her fists balled tightly bringing forth blood, not feeling it because her whole body went numb, not with physical pain, but emotional.  
  
Bringing a fist right in front of her face, kagome watched as the crimson blood dripped onto the already red grass. Raising her head she looked out over the field once again, eyes showing rage, the light purple of her eyes, now replaced with dark purple, almost the same black that was leaking into her eyes. She watched as the black and red energy swirled around her, bringing forth a chilling wind.  
  
She felt as if all conscience thought were berried along with the hope she once had, long ago, when she still had a reason to live, friends, family, a love, hopeless one, but a love none the less. Now she snarled, showing large fangs, black eyes narrowed, kagome look nothing like before, now she had a long black tail, black hair, and two black slashes under her left eye. The energy flowed around her changing the wind so is circled her, when it cleared, kagome stood wearing a miko outfit, but it was all black. Her Toukisaigin on her left hip, a silver and black nine-mili-meter on her right, and looking ready for battle kagome took in a large breath.  
  
Slowly walking down the front five stairs she walked calmly down the center of the field, only stopping at familiar bodies. Kneeling next to Sango's body, kagome pushed the hair out of her face. Placing a hand on sangos forehead kagome healed all her wounds, healing her, but not restoring her life, only right to give her the propel burial. Standing up, kagome walked to hiriakotsu picked it up and slung it over her shoulder and on her back, her wings long gone, ever since she landed the had left. Standing slowly and calmly kagome looked at Sango one last time then moved on.  
  
Walking down the red path she came too miroku next, he was leaning up against a wall. Not moving kagome said a silent prayer, she looked at his peaceful face, a small smile was plastered their. Kneeling down never to him she picked up his right hand, looking at the purple hand covering, placing a hand on the rosary the was on his hand she pulled it off along with the hand covering. The hole in his hand was there, but with n energy from Miroku's dead form, it was worthless. Putting it on her right hand, she said a silent good bye and walked on. A silent tear fell from her eye, her friends, gone, not coming back to be with her.  
  
Looking at the ground as she walked, kagome saw large marks, not by any kind of element, but by the looks of it, by a gigantic blade. Thinking there might be someone left, anyone, one single person that could help her with the loneliness building up inside her, to save he from herself. Stopping the slow walk, she felt the power, the power that made all this happen. Slowly kagome raises her head, staring at the crimson eyes, of Naraku. Narrowing her eyes at him, she let her power expand to where it engulfed a good twenty feet around her.  
  
"kukukukuku, it seems that all has gone according to plan, while you were gone after me, I sent my youkai after the base, all that was still in you're your little life is.. Gone. All of it none left. Want me to tell you how they ended?" Naraku said, his taunting voice rang trough kagome's head like a bell, every word, every gleamed in Naraku's eye, fueled her anger, and rage, she could not stop the narrowing of her eyes, or the growl in her throat. Kagome's power grew as he talked, making her thoughts go farther and farther into the blackness of her mind. "Ill tells you, my army had just gotten there, already, destroying all your friends. You know the first one to go was that youkai- exterminator, she died by getting burned and tortured by all the males in the area" kagome's eyes shot open and she was about to move when Naraku put a movement spell on her. " Don't you want to hear the rest? Let go on, the next was that houshi, to many poisons bees, he had a very long, drawn out death, painful too"  
  
"Naraku, why don't you shut the hell up and fight me!!!!? Get this god damn spell off me, so I can rip you to shreds, you wont live long... ILL KILL YOU!!!!" Kagome struggled violently against the spell, but, Naraku just made it stronger, and stronger, until she could only move her mouth and eyes.  
  
"Oh, but kagome-kio it gets better, next lets get to your little wolf, he fought for you, did you know that? He fought till he got his arms and legs ripped off, very painful. Okay, now lets see, oh yes, your little Kitsune pup, he was not really a main person to kill but he got it worst off, Kanna did this, showing him a image of you dieing a painful death after getting take advantage of by me, sad huh? Then I had Kagura rip his-"Naraku was cut off when the movement spell on kagome was broken, looking up into endless black eyes. A snarl was plastered on kagome's pale face, her eyes were like endless darkness, no light was reflected, of even a change of color, just plain black-ness. She was crouched with her eyes locked on Naraku's crimson ones, straightening so she was at her full height. No emotions were shown on her face, or even her eyes, the look of plain devastation, and lost hope. Slowly she started to walked to Naraku, Sango's hiriakotsu on her back, glowing a dark red, Miroku's hand covering and rosary, were glowing as well, a dark purple, her Toukisaigin glowing a eerie black, along with kagome's whole body. A shuffle was heard on the ground, looking down kagome say three very familiar, Tetsusaiga, tensaiga, and toukijin. Bending down she picked up all three swords and put all of them on, toukijin was on her lower back hanging there, Tetsusaiga and tensaiga were on her right hip, with her nine-millimeter.  
  
Standing once again, kagome looked over all her weapons, Tetsusaiga was glowing a gold, tensaiga glowing silver, and toukijin was glowing navy blue, she had all her friends with her to fight, InuYasha, even though at the end he was not considered a friend, she after a while forgave him, somewhat. Sango, he best friends almost her sister, she was family to kagome, Miroku was a older brother, perverted, but a brother non the less, he could be told anything and he would help you, not tell anyone if you wanted it. Kouga, a annoyance but a friend, a friend that have saved kagome a thousand times, he was in love with her, but would find another. Ayame, she hadn't know ayame to long, but in that short amount of time, they had been able to work together, able to sort out problems. Last but not least, she had Sesshoumaru, a enemy through out the entire time she was here the first time, but now he was a ally, no a friend, they had giving and now shall be receiving.  
  
"Naraku, you have no point on this world, I am the guardian of the Shikon no tama, reincarnation of the miko Kikyou, form guardian of the Shikon no tama. It is my job to rid the world of evil, namely you, now I shall fight for all that you have destroyed, murdered, corrupted, and tricked." Kagome was not alone, her voice echoed, three different voices, one was her normal voice, the other was deeper and evil, and the last was high, light, and pure. The dark voice was dominant, then the light voice, and finally kagome's which was very faint, and low, like a whisper. Kagome was losing her control, she still had little left but I was quickly running thin, she could not keep all her power at bay forever. Raising the half of the Shikon no tama she had in her possession, it shined a light pink, in her vision and possession, smirking she looked at Naraku, tilting her head she spoke "This is what you want don't you? Here, come take it from me, Naraku, come im only a 'little miko' what possibly could I do to you, the 'powerful' Hanyou?"  
  
Smirking still, kagome took a step forward, watching in interest as Naraku's fearful expression, turned to one of amusement, and confidence, a small laugh erupted from his throat, continuing till kagome was growling, her long black tail was starting to coil around her waist, claws extending and canines sticking out of her mouth. She stood straight and looked at Naraku laughing and smirked.  
  
"Naraku it is not wise to be laughing at your own death, this akuma will gladly see to your demise herself, let us begin" kagome's voice was not echoing anymore it was dark and very evil sounding, not really paying attention but Naraku and herself. Kagome crouched and lunged at Naraku slicing at him he fled backwards, still laughing. Landing she looked at Naraku, he was holding something, it was small and orange, looking a little closer kagome's eyes widened a little she gasped. "Shippou?"  
  
"Oh, so you do see the little kit, I thought you would never notice, this is my ticket for your power. You give me your word you will be on mine and ill let your little pup go" Naraku laughs as kagome's expression to the one she had five years ago, the one full of emotion, her eyes still black, but not a deep black, assuming it had not been her the entire time he continued, assuming she could not do anything. "but if you refuse my offer ill just kill him, he must not mean anything to you after all"  
  
"KAGOME-OKAASAN!!!!!!!! PLEASE, HELP ME!!!!!!" Shippou's scared voice sounded trough the thick air, making kagome decide right then and there, her pup was most important; she would give herself up for Shippou.  
  
"Fine. Naraku ill go with you and be at your ever command, just let Shippou go" her voice showed the inner battle she was having with the other two people; it was so hard to let the things she loved get hurt.  
  
'Kagome don't do it ill get rid of him, what's so important about the kit? He's not your pup!'  
  
*Shippou is mine, and he is important, he's the only reason im not just a killing machine akuma, im not like you*  
  
'I agree with kagome-sama, Akuma-San, but you should not give him our powers we will be taking a short leave for now'  
  
'Kagome be careful, without you here Hikari over there would be dead right now for annoying me'  
  
'I am not annoying akuma, well good bye kagome-sama'  
  
One of the voices was gone but the other kept muttering something about annoying good things and other curses but left soon after now it was only kagome. She hated it but she got down on one knee and asked Naraku. "Please Naraku-sama, let Shippou go, he has nothing to do with this"  
  
" fine I will trade you for the kits life, now why don't you come over here so I can see that your rightfully mine" Naraku's voice held victory, he had won, plus found a strong mate, and ally all in one day, his lucky day. Naraku motioned for kagome to come over, and she did, also lowering her rage, thus her power radiation went down. Lowering down to one knee kagome pleaded with Naraku, she felt him put something like a bracelet on her left wrist, and it was very modern for the feudal era. It looked like a solid medal band; when it snapped into place kagome felt her power go down. "This is just to make sure you don't turn on me, nothing more, and now that you can't do anything ill just get rid of this Kitsune"  
  
Kagome heard screams or agony as she felt a sharp hit to the back of her head, knocking her out cold. The things kagome heard made her head hurt more that the blow from Naraku. Hitting the ground flat kagome's head lulled to the right side, not moving anymore.  
  
~~::**::~~  
  
wakening slowly, kagome groaned as she stared into darkness, her head, back, neck, and wrists hurt badly, she groaned again, but this time it was followed by a low growl, cursing she remembered what Naraku did, he had tricked her, he hurt maybe even killed Shippou, her pup, her son. her life. "Damn you Naraku, im going to get outta here and then you will see what true pain is. I will get you, and you will not get away this time."  
  
"you sure seem confident, and crazy for talking to yourself, that's not healthy" a cold voice said from the other side of the room, it was not completely cold, but it was deprived of emotion, it sounded like how she felt now.  
  
Kagome growled again, this time opening her eyes, the silver and black eyes, symbolizing, pain, loneliness, fear, and anger, never had they been this color. She looked across and found a figure, with silver hair and was dressed in red, some parts white, but very little, raising his head so only his gleaming golden eyes were showing. "I-Inuyasha? Is that you Inuyasha?" kagome's vision was slightly blurry, because of her foggy head, and the pain, not able to see anything but silver hair, red and golden eyes.  
  
"Iie wench, I am not your mate Inuyasha, why do you call him, even after he has caused you to bleed your own blood with his claws?" This time the figure, she thought to be Inuyasha, raise his head more to show, two red slashed on each cheek, a navy-blue crescent moon, and golden eyes. It was Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the west, older half-brother of Inuyasha, and a full inu-youkai. Both were not chained to the wall, or chained at all, but both kagome and Sesshoumaru had on a necklace similar to Inuyasha's. fingering her necklace she sighed, it was a black and red, the teeth were black and beads red, Sesshoumaru's was a silver and red, teeth red beads silver. Wondering what kind of command Naraku would use on them, she looked around the blurry room.  
  
"Heh, so Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the western lands have fallen to a Hanyou, what did you call him, 'worthless', hai that's it, and you say im confident" kagome stood up and brought her hands up to rub her eyes, pulling them away, she finally saw the room she and Sesshoumaru were in and what wounds both had gotten. The room looked like a normal cell, steel door, and little window with bars in it, thick black stone walls, and a small torch to give off a light glow. Kagome her self was not in back condition, a wound across the stomach, and a slash on her shoulder, but Sesshoumaru was completely drenched in his own blood. Only a little of his white cloths could be seen, his armor gone, and half of one of his pant legs was gone. "Seems you got in a pretty big fight, keh, no surprise."  
  
Walking over to Sesshoumaru kagome kneeled down and began prying off the cloths full of dried blood, he began to growl, but kagome ignored him and continued. After she had gotten the remainder of his haori and little bit of armor off and now it lay near them. Placing her palms on his chest a light white glow formed around him, engulfing his entire body and making both him and kagome close their eyes. When It faded Sesshoumaru was at full strength and woundless. Breathing heavily kagome leaned on his shoulder for support, finally giving into the darkness she landed on Sesshoumaru's lap, seeing only golden eyes before she was out cold.  
  
~~::~~  
  
As the white light faded, opening his eyes Sesshoumaru saw the yasha, ka- kagome, leaning on his shoulder, left shoulder, eyes-widening he looked down to his left arm, it was there his arm has been regenerated. Snapping out of his thoughts by kagome as she landed in his lap, moving on instinct to catch her he placed her on in his lap. Wondering if he should just put her on the ground or let her stay, sighing he watched her snuggle into his chest and wrap her arms around his torso. Moving his attention to his arm she had restored, he flexed the claws, same strength, same marking, it was identical to his right arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped out of thought once again as the cell door opened, revealing Naraku himself, growling as the Hanyou walks in and sits in front of him, not wearing his baboon skin right now but a black, blue and purple haori and hakama. Naraku was smirking as he looked at the position he was in with kagome.  
  
"I see you gotten Farley close with my little miko, huh Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't worry Rin is being taken care of she I with the little Kitsune of kagome's. kukukuku, it is quite funny how I got both of you the same way, love is a weakness, huh Sesshoumaru-sama? Naraku laughed as he stood up and smirked at the pissed youkai-lord, making a move to the door he stopped right before he closed it. "oh and Sesshoumaru, I have control in this situation, I will get her to 'submit' " leavening after this statement his laughter was heard.  
  
Kagome whimpering and shivered when he said, 'submit', her forehead began to sweat and her face turned red and twisted with a pained expression, kagome tried to grab onto something, grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's tail and pushed her face into it whimpering. Sesshoumaru figured out that, that word... 'Submit', had some kind of power over the yasha he held in his lap.  
  
This didn't look very good.  
  
~~::**::~~ MINNA-Chan, I am changing the name of this story it is changing to "Timeless Allies" from "The Heights of Oblivion", koy, okay here is an important note.  
  
well people, this may seem like a Sesshoumaru/kagome pairing, but not as of yet, it will be if Inuyasha and Kouga don't get votes, but if it turns out to be one of those two I have plans, people who are wondering why Kouga has not been in the story much, he will be, the chapter where everything changes is coming, this twist will bring you into the squeal, it will be called "TA II:: Master of the Sister Sword", this should give you a clue to what the twist is, ive already started the new and final chapter of the "heights of oblivion".  
  
((Next chapter:: back again, but not the same  
  
Konni all, the lovable miroku here, Sesshoumaru and kagome, enemy now allies..friends with the same objective, getting out of Naraku's dungeon and finding and killing Naraku,. finally Naraku is getting what he deserves, but wait Naraku has shields, no it cant be. Naraku you will die for what you did.next time on 'Timeless Allies' is 'back again but not the same' . you just might see me there. Ja-Ne  
  
The next chapter will be the final one of this story, like I said sequel will be out soon.  
  
Later,  
Sinn c(o.o)b 


End file.
